My Truth
by HitachiinGirl
Summary: Sé que es lo que siento...sé cual es mi verdad...¿Cuál es la tuya Hikaru?" Kaoru es conciente de la separación, Hikaru duda. ¿Qué les espera a ambos? Es hora de enfrentar sus sentimientos. *Hitachiincest* *Spoilers*
1. Kaoru

**Disclaimer**: Ouran High School no me pertenece.

**Advertencia: **Incesto. Si no te gusta no leas.

_My Truth..._

* * *

Las cosas han cambiado, soy consciente de ello.

Sé que ella es importante para ti. Es tal vez el amor de tu vida… algo que yo no podría ser.

Fujioka Haruhi: una chica linda, inteligente y un poco distraída; tanto en sus sentimientos en cuanto a los de los demás.

Solíamos llamarla nuestro juguete, luego nuestra amiga, ahora…creo que ninguno de los dos sabe que significa realmente para nosotros.

Supongo que la debes ver más que como amiga, como una chica. Como una chica perfecta a veces me das a entender.

Yo la veo como una amiga…pero a veces parece ser mi rival.

_Me aleja cada vez más de ti…_

Si bien es cierto la quiero, podría decirse que en algún momento llegue a amarla, pero el amor que tengo hacia ti es aún más grande.

_Son dos cosas muy diferentes._

Yo le confesé mis sentimientos.

"_Haruhi te amo..."_

Las palabras de Honey-sempai se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza: "Deja de pensar en Hika-chan o Tama-chan, piensa en que realmente quieres hacer tú"

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, yo agregué:

"_...Pero Hikaru es más importante para mí"_

Creo que en toda mi vida no había sido tan sincero como en ese momento. Yo sabía lo que quería: quería verte feliz. Aunque eso significara dejar mis deseos atrás.

A pesar de todo lo que sentía te apoye para que le hablaras de tus sentimientos, y lo hiciste…

Ella te rechazó también.

Para ese momento, mis sentimientos hacia ella se habían reducido notablemente. Pero lo que sentía por ti había crecido.

Pensé que con el hecho de que te rechazara tal vez…Solo tal vez… te darías cuenta de lo que yo siento. Creí ser lo suficientemente "evidente". Pero tú solo tienes ojos para ella.

_No te rendiste._

Cada vez que me hablas de ella mi corazón parece ser atravesado por miles de agujas, que se clavan lentamente... Cada vez que mencionas su nombre lo haces con tanta ilusión… ella es de verdad afortunada…

Como quisiera ser yo a quién tu amaras. A quién tu esperaras ver desesperadamente todos los días. A quién tu quisieras proteger. Los celos cada vez me invaden con más fuerza. Haruhi se ha llevado todo aquello que era mío.

Pero aún más importante, me ha quitado la posibilidad de tener tu amor.

Antes de que llegara nuestro mundo era exactamente eso. Nuestro mundo. Ahora tú estás tan lejos de mí… apenas soy tu sombra.

Hikaru…me pregunto qué harías si supieras esto… si supieras que tu hermano te quiere más allá de un simple amor fraternal. Si supieras que los actos en el Host Club son cada vez más sinceros de mi parte.

Si supieras que tu felicidad es mi felicidad.

Si supieras esto Hikaru…

¿Te enojarías? ¿Te alejarías? O… ¿Me aceptarías?

Quisiera no pensar en ello… pero al ver tu sonrisa, todo se vuelve más claro. Todos mis sentimientos son reafirmados.

Sé lo que siento…se cual es mi verdad…

**¿Cuál es la tuya Hikaru?**

* * *

Mi primer fic, mejor dicho el primero que me atrevo a publicar…jaja… ¡espero que haya sido de su agrado!

Si lo desean envíenme un review.

Se aceptan: Tomatazos (se esconde tras la silla), amenazas de muerte (escribe su testamento), sus comentarios, sugerencias, o felicitaciones ¡si creen que las merezco!

Si quieren que haga una segunda parte sobre Hikaru o si creen que este fic debe llegar hasta aquí solo háganmelo saber.

**HitachiinGirl**


	2. Hikaru

**Disclaimer**: Ouran High School no me pertenece.

**Advertencia:**Incesto. Si no te gusta no leas.

_My Truth_

_

* * *

  
_

Sé que me gusta Haruhi, sé que si me esfuerzo podría estar junto a ella. Tú mismo me los has dicho, Kaoru. Si es así, ¿porque siento al verte estas punzadas en mi pecho?

Siempre hemos estado juntos y me pregunto ¿Por qué ahora? No es que dude de mis sentimientos hacia Haruhi, pero parece que el amor que tengo hacia ella no es tan grande como pensaba.

Creo que comprendo que podré sobrevivir, si ella se queda con el Señor.

No entiendo lo que pasa, yo nunca podría estar sin ti Kaoru, por nuestro lazo como hermanos y a la vez por algo más, que no logro descifrar.

_O tal vez algo que no quiero enfrentar…_

"_Siempre he pensado que los actos en el Host Club son divertidos, es decir, que esas chicas crean cada una de las palabras que decimos ¡que ingenuas!"_ Te dije una vez.

Eso era antes, pero ahora cada vez que me acerco a ti, dudo. ¿Es realmente esto una actuación? ¿Estoy fingiendo en realidad?

_Ya no sé qué pensar._

Siempre te he querido mucho Kaoru, eres el mejor hermano que alguien podría tener. Eres único.

Eres extraordinariamente amable, sabes lo que le pasa a una persona con solo verla. Siempre poner al otro antes que a ti.

Kaoru, eres la mejor persona que he conocido.

Si no fuera porque somos gemelos me costaría comprender el hecho de que somos hermanos.

_Somos muy diferentes._

Yo soy insensible, no tomo en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás y siempre me pongo por sobre ellos.

No sé cómo puedes aguantarme. Debo ser un verdadero estorbo.

_Pero tú siempre estás allí, para mí._

Es por ello que no estoy seguro sobre Haruhi. Sé que a pesar de que sabe lo que siento por ella, solo me ve como un amigo. Y no está cuando más la necesito.

Kao, tengo tantas dudas…No sé si esto es correcto. No sé como empezó, no sé que me pasó.

_No tengo la menor idea de que cambió._

Quisiera pensar que es pasajero. Que de un momento a otro todo volverá a la normalidad.

_Tal vez… nunca nada volverá a ser como antes._

En las noches, cuando te veo dormir, no puedo evitar sonreír. Pareces un ángel. Esto me causa mucha gracia, somos iguales, pero todo en ti parece ser aun más perfecto.

Me gusta contemplarte, porque no sé si podré hacerlo por mucho tiempo más. Siento que nuestro lazo se está debilitando. Este lazo tan fuerte puede romperse en cualquier momento.

Y no puedo evitar pensar que es por Haruhi.

Pienso que tal vez ella te sigue gustando. Podría ser la explicación de porque te alejas cuando estoy cerca de ella. Cuando la menciono, tú cambias de tema. Cada vez que le hago bromas no participas.

Es definitivo ella te sigue gustando. Y te duele verme con ella. Por eso, será mejor que me distancie.

_No quiero verte triste por mi causa._

Es por estos sentimientos que lo haré…

Ahora que pienso un poco mejor las cosas, tal vez, nada ha cambiado. Tal vez soy yo el que ha cambiado.

Estos sentimientos… no han aparecido de la nada. ¡Siempre han estado ahí! Lo que pasa es que recién tomo conciencia de ellos. Soy un verdadero idiota.

De verdad soy lento.

_Kaoru…_

No, no debo mostrarte estos sentimientos. No debo hacerme notar.

Si te enteraras, me apartarías. Y no soportaría estar lejos de ti.

Tal vez…deba callar… por lo menos, por ahora.

* * *

¡He aquí la segunda parte! Lo siento por no actualizar rápido pero la inspiración no llegaba.

Espero que les haya gustado, y… ¿reviews?

Ya saben las condiciones, jaja.

¿¡Y quién quiere la tercera y última parte!?

**HitachiinGirl**


	3. The End

**Disclaimer**: Ouran High School no me pertenece.

**Advertencia: **Incesto. Si no te gusta no leas.

_My Truth…_

_

* * *

  
_

Eran las tres de la mañana.

No podía conciliar el sueño, el solo hecho de pensar que Kaoru dormía a su lado era suficiente como para perturbar su mente.

Se levantó de su cama y fue hacia el ventanal de su habitación, la luna se veía grande y brillante.

Suspiró.

_-"Débil"-_ Se dijo mentalmente.-"_Eso soy… un idiota que no puede controlar sus propios sentimientos."_

Desvió su mirada de la luna y miró a su hermano, quién dormía plácidamente.

_-"Siempre hemos sido cercanos… pero no tenía que llegar a este punto "-_Pensó, enojándose un poco consigo mismo. _-"No importa si no me gustaba Haruhi, hay un montón de chicas lindas en el Instituto, ¡pero no! Tenía que fijarme en él, ¡en mi hermano!"-_Sé sentó en la orilla de su cama, poniendo su dorada mirada sobre la luna nuevamente, como si esta pudiera darle la solución.

Volvió a suspirar.

Pasó varios minutos así y el sueño no regresaba.

Se movió por la cama hasta llegar a su hermano, quedando arrodillado frente a él.

Pasó una de su manos por lo cabellos del menor. Mientras miraba su rostro con gran detenimiento.

_-"Es tan lindo."-_ Pensó. Y rozó con el dorso de su mano la delicada mejilla del menor.-Kaoru… -susurró sin querer.

De un momento a otro Kaoru empezó a abrir sus ojos, Hikaru quitó su mano de la mejilla del menor rápidamente. El pequeño bostezó y se sentó en la cama apoyándose contra la pared.

-Que... ¿Qué pasa Hikaru?- dijo Kaoru, mientras se restregaba los ojos.

-No…no es nada…- contestó Hikaru.- Disculpa por despertarte… vuelve a acostarte. -

-No puedes dormir ¿verdad?- le dijo el menor con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hikaru asintió rápidamente, sonrojándose. Kaoru no lo notaba por la oscuridad de la habitación, pero gracias a la luz que le daba la luna, Hikaru podía ver claramente a su gemelo.

-¿Tuviste pesadillas?-

Hikaru negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Mientras se recostaba contra la pared imitando la posición de su hermano.

El menor se recostó en el hombro de su gemelo, provocando que este se sintiera nervioso.

-Bueno, ya que estoy despierto, y dudo que te vayas a dormir rápidamente ¿porqué no conversamos un poco? Hace tiempo no lo hacemos.- Hikaru pudo notar un poco de tristeza en las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Kaoru.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- Preguntó sin más.

- No lo sé… ¿Qué tal te va con Haruhi?-

La pregunta tomo a Hikaru por sorpresa. Dudó sobre que debía contestar.

-Ella… ya no me gusta…- Contestó.- Si es que estás todavía interesado en ella, yo no impediré nada.-

Kaoru se sorprendió, no esperaba tal respuesta.

-No… ella ya no me gusta.- respondió rápidamente.

-¿Te… gusta otra persona…?- preguntó el mayor, temiendo la respuesta.

Hikaru sintió como sus latidos se aceleraban. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que a Kaoru le pudiera gustar otra persona.

-Algo así…- respondió tímidamente el menor.

-Y… ¿Quién es la afortunada?- bromeó Hikaru.

En ese momento, Kaoru sintió que estaba entre la espada y la pared, ya no había vuelta atrás…

-No es una chica.- Hikaru sintió que un escalofrió le recorría la espalda.

_-"Genial, primero le gusta una chica que se hace pasar por chico y ahora un verdadero chico… jaja… que suerte tengo"_- Pensó el mayor mientras sentía que un tic nervioso se presentaba en su ojo derecho.- ¿Quién es el _afortunado_?-

-Eh…no puedo decírtelo.- Kaoru sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en su mejillas- Es… un tema delicado…-

-¿Lo conozco? ¿Es del Host Club?- Hikaru no podía estar más desesperado, su corazón latía a mil, quería saber quién era _el muy maldito_ que había captado la atención de su hermano.

-¡No!... bueno… Si… pero… no… es que… ¡no puedo decirlo!-Kaoru se enderezó y vio a Hikaru a los ojos con un pequeño sonrojo en su mejillas.

-Bien, no te exijo que me digas específicamente quién es… solo dame pistas Kao-chan- dijo con un tono divertido el mayor.

Entonces Kaoru tuvo una idea. Una sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro asustando un poco a Hikaru.

-Ya sé…hagámoslo más interesante Hikaru. Si no te gusta Haruhi es porque hay otra persona y tú ya sabes que no estoy interesado en ella. Entonces para que uno adivine quién es persona especial del otro, haremos preguntas. Como un juego ¿Qué te parece?-

-Bien, pero tu…-

-No, tú inicia.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el menor.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso es injusto!-

-Nop…yo di muchas pistas anteriormente, te toca.-

-De acuerdo…-dijo Hikaru con mala gana.- pregunta de una vez.-

-Ok… ¿Es una chica o…?-

-Es… un chico y es… alguien cercano…- dijo el mayor.

-No Hikaru… ¡dime que no es el Señor!- exclamó Kaoru mientras retrocedía, sudaba frio y temblaba.

-Cállate, o despertaras a toda la mansión.- Hikaru le tapo la boca mientras al menor mientras este protestaba.

-No puedo creer que pienses que tengo tan malos gustos… ¿El Señor?-agregó mientras ponía cara de asco.

Hikaru dejó a su hermano libre y este se rió en voz baja.

-Claro, claro… tienes toda la razón… no podría gustarte el Señor.- volvió a reír.

-No le encuentro gracia. Tendría que estar loco como para qué el me gustara.-

-Bueno. Ya, ya entendí…Solo dime… ¿Esa persona está en el Host Club?-

-Mmm…Se podría decir que sí…-

-Entonces, si no es el Señor…Mori-sempai, siempre ibas a su casa, cuando estábamos peleados ¿no? ¡Lo sabía! Eso era muy sospechoso desde un principio.-

Hikaru negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-¡Si alguien debería dudar soy yo! Tu también te ibas a la casa de Honey-sempai ¿Cómo sé que no había lago entre ustedes?

-Estás loco, Honey-sempai es muy bajito y no es de mi tipo.-

-¿Pero si fuera más alto…?-

-Cállate, yo soy quien hace las preguntas aquí- dijo Kaoru con tono autoritario.

-Bien… solo te haré caso por esta vez…pero será la última.- dijo Hikaru como un niño pequeño.

-No es Mori- sempai, ¿Honey-sempai?-

-Nop-

-¿Kyouya-sempai?

-Te equivocas.-

-Pero… ¿estás seguro que es del Host Club?-

-Si ¿Porqué?-

-Es imposible… ¿eres narcisista Hikaru?

-¿A qué viene eso?-

-¿Te enamoraste de ti mismo?-.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-No pensé que llegarías a esto… pero eso explica por que te tardas tanto en el baño en las mañanas, es obvio que te gusta mirarte en el espejo.-

-Y dicen que yo soy el distraído…- murmuró el mayor, mientras Kaoru negaba con la cabeza y agregaba cosas como lo "Lo sabía" o "Porque fui tan ciego".-Kaoru…-lo llamó captando su atención rápidamente.-Hay una persona qué te falta nombrar.-

-Eh… pero si solo quedabas tú y…-Hikaru se puso rojo y Kaoru no tardo en ponerse en el mismo estado.

Hikaru asintió.

Los dos se miraron fijamente y hubo unos minutos de silencio.

-Hi…Hika…-

- Te quiero...Kaoru- Hikaru abrazó a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te quiero mucho, Kaoru. Sé que debía haberlo dicho antes… pero no podía… tenía miedo. No quiero que te alejes de mi, pero entenderé si ya no quieres verme y sea quién sea la persona que te guste te apoyaré.- Sintió como Kaoru empezaba a corresponder su abrazo.

-Yo… también te quiero Hikaru.- dijo casi en un susurro. Hikaru se sorprendió ¿acaso él le correspondía?- ¿No… es una broma verdad?- agregó el menor interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.- Es decir… ¿no estás jugando conmigo?.-Preguntó mientras hundía su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

-No… yo podría jugar contigo, Kaoru.-

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de eso?-

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de Hikaru.

-Yo sé una forma.-

-¿Qué form…?-

Y no pudo continuar, Hikaru tomó el rostro del menor y posó sus labios sobre los de su gemelo en un dulce beso.

"_Esto no puede estar pasando…"-_Pensó Kaoru, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su gemelo inconscientemente.-"_Esto... es… incorrecto… ¿debería parar?"_

Luego de pocos minutos se separaron por la falta aire.

-Te amo.- dijeron en perfecta sincronía, y ambos rieron suavemente.

-¿Ahora si estás seguro de que digo la verdad?- preguntó Hikaru, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de Kaoru.

-Solo tengo una duda…-

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Hikaru tan delicado como siempre.

-No creo que le podamos decir a mamá y… si papá se entera terminara con un psiquiatra.-

-¿Y quién dijo que se iban a enterar?-

-Pero… si nos descubren… nos separaran…-dijo el pequeño ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Hikaru nuevamente.

-No pasará… no dejaré que te alejen de mi Kaoru.-

-Gracias…-

-Creo que deberíamos dormir, es tarde…- dijo el mayor mientras veía que el reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las cuatro y media de la mañana.

-No tengo sueño…-

- ¿Y si te abrazo mientras duermes?-

-Creo que le sueño se hizo presente de repente.- dijo Kaoru entre risas mientras se separaba de su hermano y se acomodaba bajo las sábanas.

Hikaru rió.

-Eres lindo, Kao.-

Kaoru se sonrojó y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

-Mejor duérmete…- dijo desde su escondite.

-Claro…- re rió una vez más y se acostó. Luego se acercó a Kaoru y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Buenas noches Kao-chan-

Kaoru se dio la vuelta, quedado frente a su hermano.

-Buenas noches.-Los dos cerraron los ojos y cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Fin**

* * *

¡He aquí el final!

¿Les gusto?

Espero que sí, bueno no tengo mucho que decir… la primera vez que hago una escena romántica… espero que no les haya parecido un asco. (Aparece un letrero con la leyenda "compasión a la autora")

¿Reviews?

¿Creen que debo seguir escribiendo? ¿Creen que debo dejarlo?

Quiero saber que opinan…

Por cierto… muchas gracias a todas las que me han dejado reviews, sin su apoyo dudo que hubiera completado la historia (dudo que pasara del cap. uno)

Y le agradezco a una súper amiga, (tú ya sabes quién eres) quien me ayudo en esos momentos en que la inspiración falla. Sin ti no hubiera podido.

¡Sin más que agregar nos leeremos en otro fic!

¡Besos!

**HitachiinGirl**

-


End file.
